


WANTED [PODFIC]

by WaywardAF67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, Bottom!Cas, Destiel - Freeform, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Fluffy Porn, Frottage, M/M, Panty Kink, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Tattooed Castiel, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 13:37:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9609767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardAF67/pseuds/WaywardAF67
Summary: WANTED‘Boyfriend’ to take home for Thanksgiving break. Pleasant, religious family want to know I'm socializing at college. No obligation to continue association upon return. Must be same-sex relationship positive as I am male.Please call xxx-xxxx-xxxx and ask for Castiel.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [WANTED](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7088359) by [faeryn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faeryn/pseuds/faeryn). 



If you liked this story please leave comments and/or Kudos for the author [faeryn](http://archiveofourown.org/users/faeryn/pseuds/faeryn)    [Faeryn Tumblr ](http://faerynfics.tumblr.com/)

 

Download MP3 [HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/file/jd42acfojs7n27x/Wanted.mp3)

Original Text [HERE](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7088359)

 

Catch me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/waywardaf67)


End file.
